On Earth
by wie179
Summary: 'Sayang, dia sama sekali tidak memahami dirinya sendiri,' Warning: OC, fighting scene, gaje, aneh :D... RnR, please :D :D
1. The Carnivore

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano.**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, Aneh deh!**

**.ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"Hibari Kyoya,"<p>

Sepertinya sang karnivor sudah pernah berkata bahwa suara sepelan apa pun—bahkan kelopak mawar yang gugur pun dapat di tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya dan tentu saja suara ini pun dapat ia dengar. Kyoya membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna gelap miliknya. Ia menatap tidak suka pada gadis yang berdiri di atasnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. "Kau tidak menghadiri rapat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Hibari san,"

"Rambutmu menggelitik wajahku, Ru Adachi," gerutu Hibari Kyoya. "Enyahlah,"

Sang karnivor melayangkan tonfanya tangkas menyerang gadis itu. Sayangnya, gadis itu lebih sigap dan berhasil menghindari 'gigitan' Kyoya.

"_Kamikorosu_," desisnya.

Hibari Kyoya kembali menyerang gadis itu. Ru Adachi—gadis itu cukup gesit untuk menghindari setiap serangan yang di layangkan oleh Kyoya. Tidak ada perlawanan, hanya serangan sepihak. Ru memang tidak mahir menggunakan senjata apa pun, tetapi ia cukup percaya diri dengan kepalan tangannya. Walau pun ia tampak sangat feminin, sebenarnya ia sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam karate dan aikidonya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah titik yang terbuka dari perlindungan Kyoya, ia segera mengantarkan pukulannya ke arah tersebut dan…

"_I-itai_," erangnya pelan. Mengalahkan seorang Hibari Kyoya memang mustahil. Ia mampu memblokir serangan Ru dengan kedua tonfanya sehingga yang di pukul oleh gadis itu bukanlah anggota tubuh sang karnivor melainkan batang tonfa yang keras. Ia menyipitkan matanya kesal menatap Kyoya. "Kau ini—"

"Herbivor lemah," tukas Kyoya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ru di atas atap Namimori chu.

Ru cemberut. Ia mengelus pelan punggung tangannya yang memerah. Menyebalkan, batinnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berkelahi dengan Hibari Kyoya—ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya jika boleh di bilang. Andai bukan karena tugasnya sebagai ketua osis, ia tidak akan mau berurusan dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya.

Ru memang mengakui, Hibari Kyoya—pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah orang yang paling mencintai Namimori chu lebih dari siapa pun bahkan dirinya sendiri, sang _kaichou_. Hibari Kyoya pun melindungi Namimori chu dengan segenap kekuatannya—meski pun ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan terlalu banyak kekuatan untuk melindungi Namimori chu karena dengan sedikit kekuatannya saja sudah banyak korban yang bergelimpangan. Para guru tampak begitu takut padanya dan membiarkannya melakukan apa pun, tetapi Ru tidak bisa begitu. Dewan kedisiplinan sekolah adalah bagian dari osis dan setiap anggota osis, terlebih lagi ketua dari setiap dewan seharusnya menghadiri rapat osis dan Ru malah mendapati Hibari Kyoya tidur siang di atas atap. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Pemuda berjulukan karnivor itu pernah mengatakan bahwa jika Ru bisa mengalahkannya, ia akan datang setiap rapat osis. Sialnya, sampai hari ini pun Ru belum bisa mengalahkannya. Terakhir kali bertarung dengannya, ia harus merelakan tangan kirinya di perban selama seminggu dan sekarang punggung tangannya terasa sangat sakit. Ia berharap tidak ada tulang yang patah atau ia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas osis selama beberapa minggu.

"_Kaichou_,"

Murid kelas dua, Sasagawa Kyoko—adik dari Sasagawa Ryohei, sang ketua klub tinju adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya di ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir menatap punggung tangan kanan Ru. "Kau terluka, _kaichou_?"

Ru mengangguk. "Aku baru saja membangunkan harimau tidur. Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasagawa Kyoko? Apa kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Ah, sebenarnya ada, tetapi dokter Shamal memintaku untuk menjaga ruang kesehatan sebentar sementara ia membeli obat yang habis," jelas Kyoko. Ru menaikkan satu alisnya. Itu bohong sekali. Dokter Shamal bukanlah tipe pria yang akan kembali dalam waktu satu-dua jam jika sudah menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari Namimori chu.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Aku yang akan menjaga ruang kesehatan," tukas Ru.

"Tapi, _kaichou_. Lukamu apa tidak perlu di obati dulu?" tanya Kyoko khawatir.

Ru menatap lukanya sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Nah, kembalilah ke kelasmu,"

Sasagawa Kyoko pun mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan lagi-lagi Ru di tinggalkan sendiri. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat penyimpanan obat. Perban, obat merah lalu—

"Ciaossu,"

Ru reflek menjatuhkan obat merah dan kotak perban yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari. Sial, umpatnya dalam hati. Ia kaget. Ru membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok bayi (?) dengan sebuah kalung dot berwarna kuning cerah berdiri di atas jendela ruang kesehatan. Bayi ini sama sekali tidak asing. "Ciaossu, Ru,"

Ru mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku pernah melihatmu bersama Kyoya dan anak kelas satu, Sawada Tsunayoshi juga kedua temannya. Ya 'kan?"

"Aku mencari dokter Shamal, tetapi dia tidak ada di sini sepertinya," tukas bayi itu dengan suara yang cukup menggemaskan menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu. Ru mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Tidak ada dokter Shamal di sini," balas Ru. "Dan kau—"

"Tulang jari tanganmu sepertinya retak," ujar bayi tersebut. "Ciaossu,"

Bayi itu terjun dari jendela ruang kesehatan. Ru mendelik kaget dan segera menghampiri jendela. Bayi itu menghilang begitu meloncat dari jendela. Ru mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Siapa bayi itu? Dan, aduh,"

Ru menatap punggung tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang. "Siapa pun dia, sepertinya ia benar. Tulang jariku retak,"

**ooOOOoo**

"Herbivor lemah," tukas Hibari Kyoya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis itu di atas atap Namimori chu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan menguap. Ia masih mengantuk. Ia kesal karena tidur siangnya di ganggu. Tidur siang di atap sekolah adalah sebuah kegiatan sakralnya setiap hari yang bahkan Kusakabe, wakilnya sekali pun tidak boleh mengganggunya. Tetapi herbivor itu—Ru Adachi malah sengaja membangunkannya. Kini mood Kyoya benar-benar dalam taraf waspada.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melawan kaichou Namimori chu tersebut dan bukan pertama kalinya juga ia membuatnya terluka. Hibari Kyoya bukanlah orang yang memandang bulu lawannya. Siapa pun yang mengusiknya, tentu saja ia akan meng_gigitnya sampai mati_, tidak terkecuali gadis itu. Lagipula, terlalu cepat sejuta tahun baginya untuk mengalahkan karnivor Namimori chu ini.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

Terdengar Hibird bersenandung mars Namimori chu dari luar jendela. Hibari memberinya _death glare_ yang berarti 'Aku-sedang-tidak-ingin-di-ganggu'. Tentu saja Hibird yang amat sangat memahami majikannya itu langsung beralih haluan terbang menjauh dari Hibari sambil terus mendendangkan mars Namimori chu.

_Itsumo kawaranu. Sukoyaka kenage_

"Kyo san,"

Kusakabe Tetsuya, wakilnya berjalan menghampirinya dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya. Sepasang mata Kyoya menatapnya tajam. "Ada apa?"

Kusakabe menelan ludah pahit. Raut itu, ia hafal sekali dengan raut itu. Jika ia tidak ingin mendapatkan '_kamikorosu_' dari pemuda yang begitu di hormatinya ini, lebih baik ia diam saja. "Semuanya baik-baik saja,"

Kyoya mengangguk kemudian berjalan melewati Kusakabe masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sofa panjang itu sangat mengundang Kyoya untuk berbaring di atasnya. Sayang, ia sudah tidak mengantuk. Ia pun berjalan kea rah jendela dan menatap langit biru di atas kota Namimori yang damai. Kyoya memejamkan matanya kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Inilah Namimori_nya_, Namimori yang sangat di cintai_nya_.

"Aduh,"

Suara yang begitu familiar. Membuat status mood Kyoya naik dari taraf waspada menjadi sangat berbahaya. Ia pun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tampak di bawah jendelanya—dari ruangan kesehatan Namimori chu. Ia bisa melihat sekilas siluet gadis itu, Ru Adachi yang melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela ruangan kesehatan, namun tak lama kemudian ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kyoya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen jendela. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mendengarkan suara desisan angin—dan jika beruntung ia bisa mendengar suara sang _kaichou_.

"Ciaossu, Hibari,"

Kyoya membuka matanya cepat. Ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Ah, bayi,"

"Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Dino?"

"Ia beruntung, aku belum sempat meng_gigitnya sampai mati_," sahut Kyoya. "Tapi kupastikan dia akan merasakannya malam ini,"

"Kau memang Cloud Guardian Vongola," ujar Reborn santai. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Kyoya menyerang Reborn dengan santainya dan tentu saja Reborn cukup tanggap. Leon berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat panjang yang menahan setiap serangan Kyoya. Pemuda terus menyerang tanpa jeda. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang sedang kau dan Sawada Tsunayoshi lakukan. Aku hanya akan meng_gigit sampai mati_ siapa pun yang mengusik Namimori chu,"

"Tampaknya kau begitu bersemangat hari ini, Hibari. Kenapa kau tidak menemui Dino saja di tempat latihan," tukas Reborn. Kyoya menghentikan serangannya. Benar juga, kenapa ia tidak menemui Dino kemudian meng-_kamikorosu_ Haneuma tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana," gumam Kyoya seraya menggenggam erat sepasang tonfanya.

Reborn mengangguk setuju kemudian ia berkata, "Ah, Hibari. Tulang jari gadis itu retak lho,"

"Oh," sahut Kyoya acuh. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tidak berbalik atau pun memandang Reborn karena ia tahu bayi ajaib (?) itu pasti sudah menghilang lagi entah kemana. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat—bahkan terlihat seperti terburu-buru melintasi lorong lantai tiga kemudian menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Hm," gumamnya lirih. Ia berpapasan dengan sang kaichou Namimori dengan tangan kanannya yang di perban. Gadis itu menatap bisu Kyoya. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat seolah waktu di dunia ini berhenti sepersekian detik untuk mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan dan menghiraukan kehadiran satu sama lainnya.

"Lebih baik kau kompres lukamu," ucap Kyoya.

"Aku sudah tahu tanpa harus kau beritahu," sahut Ru.

Satu senyum tipis—sangat tipis sekali sampai hampir tidak terlihat menghiasi wajah kaku Hibari Kyoya. Gadis itu, mungkin dia bukan herbivor seperti yang lainnya. Dia kuat, cukup kuat jika Kyoya boleh mengatakannya. Ru Adachi adalah herbivor yang kuat. Entah mengapa dada Kyoya terasa lebih longgar. Rasanya ia bisa meng-_kamikorosu _Dino dengan lega kali ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>**?**


	2. Slice of chocolate cake

Disclaimer: KHR by Amano Akira

Warning: OC, Fighting scene, aneh, ga banget deh :)

**.ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"Semuanya, maafkan aku,"<p>

Ru membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali meminta maaf di hadapan para anggota osis lainnya. Tangan kanannya di perban dan berapa kali pun ia mencoba untuk menggerakkannya tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia meminta maaf kepada para anggota osis karena ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan beberapa luka 'parah' yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Ya, penyebabnya selalu sama. Pemuda introvert yang menjabat sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori chu itu; Hibari Kyoya.

Ru kesal karena harus memindah tangankan semua pekerjaannya pada teman-teman osisnya. Padahal jika tangannya bisa sedikit bekerja sama dengannya, mungkin ia akan segera menyelesaikannya dalam sekejap. Ru kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam. Andai saja ia bisa lebih berhati-hati ketika berhadapan dengan Hibari Kyoya, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ru," sahut wakil ketua osis bijak meski pun Ru tahu tidak semua orang di dalam ruangan ini yang sependapat dengan sang wakil ketua osis. "Jika hanya tugas di atas meja, kau bisa menyerahkannya pada sekretaris osis kita. Kau pikir apa pekerjaan mereka selain membantu mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen milik _kaichou_. Bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi klub-klub yang ada di Namimori chu kita tercinta ini? Mereka pasti akan sangat senang jika kau kunjungi. Mungkin sedikit kue juga bisa sedikit menghibur hati pemilik wajah-wajah _bete_ yang bertebaran di ruangan ini. Kudengar toko kue terkenal itu sedang menggelar diskon, lho,"

Ru memandang wajah wakil ketua osis dengan dahi berkerut, sementara yang di pandang tampak membalas dengan tatapan jenaka. "Bagaimana, _kaichou_? Lebih baik lagi jika kau mentraktir kami semua,"

Ru tersenyum tipis. Pemuda ini—sang wakil ketua osis memang tidak pernah berubah. Sejak dahulu ia selalu memiliki aura positif yang mengelilinginya. Gaya bicaranya yang santai dan tenang dapat menentramkan hati siapa pun. Walau terkadang ia mengatakannya dengan terlalu lugas, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang mengingkari perasaan nyaman yang di buat olehnya itu.

"Baiklah," tukas Ru. "Aku akan pergi,"

"Nice!" seru wakil ketua osis riang kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Ru keluar dari ruangan osis. "Belikan kami kue coklat ya, _kaichou_ dan jika kalian tidak mau menghargainya, aku akan meng_gigit kalian sampai mati_,"

Wakil ketua osis mengucapkan slogan Hibari Kyoya di sertai dengan gerak-geriknya ketika memegang tonfa dan mendesiskan kalimat tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu kecuali wakil ketua osis yang ajaib ini. Mereka semua menahan tawa setengah mati. Tidak ada salahnya jika tertawa lepas sebenarnya, tetapi mereka ngeri jika membayangkan sosok ketua komite kedisiplinan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti yang ia lakukan tempo hari ketika para staff osis sedang rapat. Mungkin mereka akan berakhir dengan _kamikorosu_nya.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian Ru sudah berdiri di depan toko kue legendaris kota Namimori tersebut. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat ini. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai makanan manis, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk datang kemari. Ru sering mendengar banyak cerita tentang tempat yang terkenal dengan kue-kue manisnya ini, namun ia belum pernah sekali pun mencicipinya barang sesuap pun. Mungkin sekaranglah waktunya.

"_Kaichou?_"

Ru menoleh. Sasagawa Kyoko ternyata. Tapi ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama dengan seorang gadis berseragam Midori chu dan dua orang bocah kecil. Ru menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Sasagawa Kyoko,"

"_Hahi_, bukankah ini adalah ketua osis Namimori chu?" seru gadis asing berambut cokelat yang berdiri di samping Kyoko. "Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya,"

"A-rara, teman Kyoko? Dia seperti petinju," ujar bocah dengan setelan bercorak sapi.

"Lambo, nakal. Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu," bocah berbaju merah khas china mengingatkan. Ru menaikkan kedua alisnya. Setahunya Sasagawa Kyoko hanya memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Kurokawa Hana, bukan seorang gadis aneh dan dua orang bocah.

"Ah, _kaichou_. Ini Haru Miura," Kyoko memperkenalkan gadis berambut cokelat itu dan Haru—gadis itu membungkuk ramah. "Dan yang berbaju china ini I-pin dan yang satunya bernama Lambo,"

"Lambo san desu. Hahahaha,"

"I-pin senang bertemu denganmu,"

Ru tersenyum ramah. "Aku Ru Adachi. Ketua osis Namimori chu. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kalian di tempat ini? Bukankah ini sudah lewat waktu pulang sekolah?"

"Ah, ini," Kyoko tampak berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya, namun bocah bernama Lambo itu memotongnya dengan cepat. "Lambo mau makan kue, Lambo mau makan cokelat,"

"Lambo nakal, tidak boleh seperti itu," I-pin memperingatkan, tetapi Lambo kini malah bergulung-gulung di atas tanah sambil merengek. Kyoko dan Haru sama-sama menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami ingin membelikan mereka berdua kue tetapi uang saku kami bulan ini habis," tukas Haru sedih.

Kyoko pun melanjutkan. "Padahal sedang ada diskon. Sedih sekali,"

"Baiklah, biar kutraktir kalian," tukas Ru yang langsung membuat keempat orang itu menatap tidak percaya padanya.

"Tapi, _kaichou_,"

"Adachi san,"

Kyoko dan Haru merasa tidak enak hati pada Ru, tapi gadis itu malah mengibaskan tangan kirinya. "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita masuk dan pilih kue yang kalian inginkan,"

"A-rararaa, kakak petinju ini baik sekali. Lambo ingin kue cokelat," tukas Lambo. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya begitu bersemangat masuk ke dalam toko kue itu. I-pin mengekor di belakang Lambo sedangkan baik Haru mau pun Kyoko masih membatu di tempat mereka.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di sana? Ayo, kemari," ajak Ru. Mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Ru masuk ke dalam toko kue tersebut bersama-sama.

"Lambo benar-benar su~ka kue cokelat, hahaha," gumam Lambo sebelum kembali memasukkan potongan besar kue cokelat ke dalam mulutnya.

"I-pin suka kue stroberi," ujar I-pin manis. "Terima kasih,"

"Syukurlah jika kalian menyukainya," balas Ru santai. "Kalian tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan,"

"_Kaichou_, terima kasih," ucap Kyoko tulus.

"Hm, hm, kami sangat menyukai kue di sini," sahut Haru. "Adachi san pasti akan sangat menyesal hanya memesan air mineral,"

"_Kaichou _tidak suka makanan manis?" tanya Kyoko.

Ru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya malas makan beberapa hari ini karena—kau tahu—tangan kananku sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan dan ini sangat menyiksaku,"

"_Hahi,_ aku baru sadar. Ada apa dengan tangan kananmu, Adachi san?" tanya Haru.

"Ini adalah akibat dari membangunkan macan tidur," tukas Ru seraya memamerkan perban yang membebat tangan kanannya. "Jangan sekali-kali meniru,"

"_Hahi_, macan?" sentak Haru terkejut. Kyoko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu persis siapa yang di sebut 'macan' oleh Ru.

"Di samping itu, luka ini bukan sesuatu yang serius. Bagaimana dengan Sasagawa Ryohei? Aku melihatnya tangan kirinya di perban tadi pagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ru. Seketika wajah Kyoko dan Haru berubah sedih. Ru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berharap ia tidak salah bertanya pada mereka. "Jika kalian tidak mau mengatakannya juga tidak a—"

"Mereka—Tsuna dan kawan-kawan serta oniichan sedang mengikuti pertandingan sumo. Ya 'kan, Haru?" potong Kyoko cepat. "Dan oniichan ceroboh di sana sehingga terluka cukup parah,"

"Hmm," Haru membenarkan. Terdengar mencurigakan. Sasagawa Ryohei adalah seorang atlet tinju dan tidak mungkin sekali jika ia mengikuti pertandingan sumo. Kau pikir untuk apa ia berlatih meninju bantalan tinju setiap harinya jika pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti pertandingan sumo. Benar-benar mencurigakan. Terlebih lagi Tsuna—jika memang yang di maksud Kyoko adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, si Dame Tsuna itu mengikuti pertandingan sumo, berikut dengan Gokudera Hayato juga Yamamoto Takeshi. Rasanya sangat mustahil, namun kedua gadis ini begitu mempercayai hal itu. entah karena mereka ingin percaya atau mereka mencoba untuk menyimpan rahasia yang di simpan oleh para pria itu.

"Lambo san juga akan mengikuti pertandingan sumo itu—umph!" Lambo belum menyelesaikan ucapannya namun I-pin sigap sekali menutup mulut teman berkostum corak sapinya tersebut. "Lambo, tidak boleh,"

"Umph, umph, umphhh!" Lambo memberontak dan I-pin bertahan. Haru juga Kyoko mengamati mereka kemudian tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku kedua bocah tersebut. Ru pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Kaichou_?" Kyokolah yang pertama kali menyadarinya. "Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Ru mengangguk. "Aku harus membawa tiga kotak kue cokelat ini untuk anggota osis yang lain. Jika aku tidak segera kembali, mereka akan membunuhku,"

"Hati-hati di jalan, _kaichou_," ucap Kyoko ramah.

"Sampai jumpa, Adachi san,"

"Xie Xie,"

"Selamat tinggal, kakak petinju!"

Ru melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke gedung sekolah Namimori chu. Ia segera beranjak menuju ruangan osis di mana sang wakil ketua osis langsung menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita, begitu juga dengan anggota osis yang lain.

"Ini benar-benar sempurna, _kaichou_," tukas wakil ketua osis seraya mengunyah penuh nafsu kue cokelat yang di bawa oleh Ru. "Kurasa tidak akan ada yang keberatan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu jika kau memberi kue seperti ini setiap harinya,"

Ru tersenyum kecut dan memukul pelan kepala wakil ketua osis. "Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling ke tempat klub-klub dulu,"

"Ah, _kaichou_," panggil sekretaris osis. Ia menyerahkan kembali sekotak kue cokelat pada Ru. "Kau melupakan komite kedisiplinan,"

Ru mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ah, iya. Ia hampir lupa. Ru mengulurkan tangannya menerima sekotak kue itu. "Terima kasih,"

Ru berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai dua dan baru saja akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga jika saja satu tangan besar itu tidak menghentikannya. Ru langsung berbalik. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati sosok asing berambut pirang di hadapannya. Meski pun tangan kanannya sakit, tetapi ia masih bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melindungi diri.

"Whoa, whoa, tahan tanganmu, nona muda," tukas pemuda itu. "Aku hanya mencari Hibari Kyoya. Kau tahu di mana dia?"

Ru menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu. "Siapa kau?"

"Dino, Dino Cavallone. Tutor Hibari Kyoya,"

**ooOOOoo**

Dino Cavallone, pemuda berambut pirang dengan style yang terlalu santai untuk di pandang sebagai seorang pemimpin keluarga mafia Cavallone itu tersesat di dalam gedung sekolah Namimori chu. Baiklah, ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap terlalu sok dengan melarang Romario mengikutinya kemari. Sekarang ia kebingungan mencari lokasi keberadaan sang karnivor Namimori chu tersebut. Satu-satunya lokasi yang paling ia hafal—atap sekolah sudah ia datangi dan batang hidung Kyoya sama sekali tidak terlihat di sana. Lokasi pencarian kedua adalah ruang komite kedisiplinan. Ia nekat mencarinya sendiri tanpa mengerti di mana letak pasti ruangan itu. Sekarang, di sinilah dia, Dino Cavallone, sang Haneuma kehilangan arah di dalam gedung Namimori chu.

Sepasang matanya menangkap sosok gadis berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Dino pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menepuk bahu gadis tersebut. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung berbalik menghadapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Dino terkesiap. Bukan, bukan karena sepasang mata hazel yang menatapnya penuh selidik atau pun sosok gadis berwajah manis yang langsung mengingatkannya pada karakter-karakter heroine sempurna yang di gambarkan di dalam novel, tetapi karena tangan kiri gadis itu dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda seakan jika Dino bergerak lebih lanjut, ia akan menghajar Dino habis-habisan.

"Whoa, whoa, tahan tanganmu, nona muda," tukas Dino panik. Ia bisa saja mencabut cambuknya jika gadis ini memukulnya, tetapi bukan karakternya jika harus melawan seorang wanita. "Aku hanya mencari Hibari Kyoya. Kau tahu di mana dia?"

"Siapa kau?" Gadis itu tampak menghiraukan ucapan Dino.

"Dino, Dino Cavallone. Tutor Hibari Kyoya," tukas Dino cepat. Ia tidak menyalahkan gadis ini jika bersikap tidak ramah, karena ini memang salahnya sebagai orang asing yang masuk ke dalam Namimori chu setelah lewat jam pulang sekolah.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tutor Hibari? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki seorang tutor,"

Dino memutar otaknya cepat. Tidak mungkin ia berkata, 'Aku tutor Hibari Kyoya untuk memperebutkan Cloud Ring milik Vongola,' tapi ia juga sudah terlanjur mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tutor Kyoya. Dino mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia berkata bahwa ia adalah teman Kyoya dari jauh atau apalah selain tutor. Ah iya…

"Kau tahu, Kyoya mengikuti sebuah pertandingan sumo bersama dengan yang lainnya dan di sanalah aku berperan menjadi tutor untuk Kyoya," dusta Dino. Ia ingat bahwa Ryohei berbohong dengan alasan ini pada adiknya. "Dan aku mencarinya untuk berlatih,"

Gadis itu tidak menyahut dan tetap menatap Dino pernuh curiga. Oke, Dino buruk dalam berbohong. Seharusnya ia…

"Umph," Gadis itu terlihat tidak bisa menahan tawanya sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. "Maaf, sungguh maafkan aku Cava—um,"

"Dino Cavallone," Dino membenarkan. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya, Dino Cavallone. Maafkan ketidak sopananku. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan Hibari itu mengikuti sebuah pertandingan sumo. Itu sangat tidak mungkin dan menggelikan," ujar gadis itu.

"Tapi pertandingan itu—"

"Iya, iya aku sudah mendengar tentang 'pertandingan sumo' itu dari Sasagawa Kyoko. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Hibari juga mengikutinya," jelas gadis itu. "Aku Ru Adachi, ketua osis Namimori chu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat Hibari. Kebetulan aku juga ada perlu dengannya,"

Dino menyunggingkan senyum lega. "Terima kasih,"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke lantai tiga, dimana ruang komite kedisiplinan berada. Ru Adachi, satu hal yang Dino tangkap tentangnya. Dia mengenal Hibari Kyoya dengan cukup baik, yang bahkan pasti sangat sulit sekali di lakukan oleh _adik_nya, Tsuna.

"Apakah kau teman Kyoya?" tanya Dino langsung. "Tampaknya kau sangat mengenalnya,"

Ru tertawa hambar. "Dino san, siapa yang tidak mengenal Hibari Kyoya di seantero Namimori chu ini. Dia sangat terkenal dengan '_kamikorosu_'nya berikut perangainya yang seenaknya sendiri,"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau benar-benar mengenalnya seolah kalian sudah lama berteman," ujar Dino. "Kupikir dia adalah tipe yang sulit, kau tahu maksudku,"

"Memang. Tetapi Hibari itu seperti—"

"Buku peraturan," Ru dan Dino mengucapkannya bersamaan. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Ya ampun, kupikir hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu," tukas Dino riang. Ru mengangguk.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Dia adalah tipe yang **harus** kau lihat apa yang tidak di sukai dan di sukainya untuk bisa mengenal sifatnya dengan baik. Termasuk apa yang membuatnya marah atau pun jengkel. Kemudian barulah kau akan mengerti orang seperti apa dia. Benar-benar seperti buku peraturan yang **harus** di baca," jelas Ru. Kini giliran Dino yang mengangguk setuju. Ya, memang itulah Hibari Kyoya dan dengan cara itu pulalah Dino melatihnya dari hari kehari. Bukan dengan teknik-teknik seperti yang di ajarkan oleh Colonello pada Ryohei atau pun Basil dan Reborn pada Tsuna, tetapi mengajaknya bertarung terus menerus karena memang seperti itulah sifat Kyoya.

"Dan juga—" BRUK.

Dino sukses jatuh tersandung anak tangga terakhir dan mencium lantai Namimori chu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Adu-duh,"

"Dino san, kau baik-baik saja?" Ru mengulurkan tangannya membantu Dino berdiri sementara dirinya terus mengaduh sambil mengusap sayang hidung mancungnya yang kini memerah. "Ya ampun, kau ceroboh sekali, Dino san. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati,"

Dino hanya meringis. Inilah dia tanpa sosok para bawahannya. Ceroboh dan tidak berbeda dengan si Tsuna tanpa Dying Will bullet. "Terima kasih,"

"Haneuma,"

Terdengar suara familiar itu memanggil Dino. Baik Dino mau pun Ru mendongak; Hibari Kyoya ternyata. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Ah, bukankah Kyoya memang jarang sekali bermood bagus?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya datar. "Kau juga, Ru Adachi."

"Kyoya aku—"

"Aku mau memberikan kue ini untuk komite kedisiplinan," potong Ru seraya menyodorkan sekotak kue. "Kuharap para anggota komite kedisiplinan menyukainya,"

Kyoya mencibir. Tak sampai semenit kemudian ia sudah melayangkan tonfanya membuang kotak kue itu hingga jatuh tak jauh dari kaki Ru. "Kami tidak membutuhkannya,"

"O-oi, Kyoya," panggil Dino hati-hati. Ia tahu Kyoya memang tidak suka dengan orang yang menganggunya. Siapa pun orang itu. Tetapi perbuatannya barusan pasti sangat menyakiti hati Ru. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang gadis pasti ia akan mena—

"Hibari Kyoya," desis Ru geram. Dino hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat gadis itu langsung bergerak menyerang Kyoya dengan tangan kirinya bertubi-tubi. Kyoya menghindar dengan begitu lihai. Ini pertama kalinya Dino melihat Kyoya berkelahi dengan seorang wanita dan juga pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyoya menghindar, bukannya melawan.

"Jangan pandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Hibari Kyoya," ucap Ru di sela-sela serangannya. "Kau pikir siapa kau yang bisa membuang makanan seenaknya,"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak butuh," Kyoya dengan gesit berkelit dari setiap serangan gadis itu. Ru semakin gencar menyerangnya.

"Kau bisa menolaknya jika tidak mau," Ru terus mengarahkan pukulannya pada Kyoya. "Bukannya malah membuangnya, bodoh,"

"Hm," Kyoya menutup serangan gadis itu dengan memukulkan tonfanya pada tangan kanan gadis itu. Dino mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut. Ia baru menyadarinya. Tangan kanan gadis itu di perban. Gadis itu membatu. Matanya menatap kesal pada Kyoya yang membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau," tukas gadis itu.

"Kalau sekali lagi kau mengusikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk meng_gigitmu sampai mati_," balas Kyoya. Ru menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat menahan sakit yang luar biasa di tangan kanannya. Sepertinya ia tahu, ia tidak bisa melawan keegoisan Kyoya. Ia pun berlutut dan memungut kotak kue yang kini tampak sangat berantakan itu.

"_Kaichou_," Kusakabe Tetsuya yang sedari tadi hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua di dalam kebisuan seperti halnya Dino akhirnya turun tangan dan membantu Ru memunguti kotak kue tersebut. "Biar kubantu. Eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ru.

"Kau tidak mengikat rambutmu seperti biasanya," balas Kusakabe.

Ru tersenyum kecut. "Ya, terima kasih pada Kyo sanmu yang membuat tangan kananku mati rasa,"

Dino hanya bisa melihat dan terdiam. Inikah sosok Kyoya ketika sedang bersama temannya?

"Haneuma, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Dino. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Kyoya sudah bersiap pergi. Dino mengikuti langkah Kyoya meski pun ia masih enggan meninggalkan kedua orang itu begitu saja.

Seperti biasa, Kyoya memang tak pandang bulu untuk menggigit sampai mati siapa pun. Tapi satu hal yang menarik perhatian Dino. Kyoya mengurangi kekuatannya ketika memukul Ru tadi dan lebih hebatnya lagi, Kyoya mendengarkan gadis itu. Yah, walau pun akhirnya tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi ia mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Ru. Jika tidak, ia pasti sudah menghabisi gadis itu sejak awal. Entah Kyoya menyadarinya atau tidak.

Dino tersenyum aneh dan menatap punggung sang karnivor yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda ini benar-benar deh…

**ooOOOoo**

"Kusakabe san, apakah kami harus memakan ini?" salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan yang juga bergaya rambut ala Elvis Presley protes seraya menunjukkan sebuah piring dengan kue coklat di atasnya. "Kau yakin?"

Tidak ada orang bodoh yang menolak kue coklat, tetapi juga tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau memakan onggokan tidak berbentuk yang terbuat dari roti, krim dan cokelat. Mungkin rasanya masih seenak ketika berbentuk kue, tetapi siapa pun pasti enggan untuk memakannya jika bentuknya saja sudah seperti ini.

Kusakabe Tetsuya berdehem. "Makan sajalah,"

Sejujurnya ia juga enggan untuk memakannya, tetapi barusan Kyoya meneleponnya. Ia memang tidak memerintahkan anggota komitenya untuk memakan kue cokelat milik Ru Adachi itu, namun ia berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin melihat kue cokelat itu ada di dalam ruang komitenya. Tetapi Tetsuya memberanikan dirinya menyisakan sepotong (?) dari kue cokelat itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja Kyoya. Mungkin Kyoya akan meng_gigit_ Tetsuya jika melihat kue itu berada di atas mejanya, tapi Kyoya akan meng_gigitnya sampai mati _jika tidak melihat kue itu di sana. Ya, Tetsuya tahu itu. Ia sangat memahami atasannya tersebut. Sayangnya, atasannya yang kurang memahami dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar...

* * *

><p>Note: Thanks banget mau baca :D :D :D :D :D<p>

Makasih banyak en banget2 buat **Rya-chan X Shii-chan **yang udah mau review dan masukannya :D :D

last, **REVIEW?**


End file.
